nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
AEW All Out
All Out is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by All Elite Wrestling (AEW) and co-promoted by MEBW, NJPW and WWE NXT UK. It will take place at the Sears Centre Arena in the Chicago suburb of Hoffman Estates, Illinois on August 31, 2019.1 The event will determine the inaugural AEW World Champion along with the unveiling of the AEW Women's World Championship belt. Production Background During All Elite Wrestling's inaugural event, Double or Nothing, All Out was scheduled as a sequel to All In.2 It will be accompanied by Starrcast III occurring on the same weekend.3 Tickets for the event sold out within 15 minutes.4 As revealed in a web video posted by AEW Chief Brand Officer Brandi Rhodes on June 19, 2019, the AEW Women's World Championship belt will be unveiled at All Out. Rhodes did not reveal any details of when or how the first champion would be determined. Storylines All Out will comprise professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches.6 Storylines are produced on The Young Bucks' YouTube series Being The Elite and AEW's YouTube series The Road to All Out.7 In the lead up to Double or Nothing on AEW's YouTube channel, it was revealed that the winner of the Casino Battle Royale, held during the event's Buy In pre-show, would face the winner of Double or Nothing's main event at a future date to determine the inaugural AEW World Champion.8 The battle royal was won by Adam Page,9 while Chris Jerichodefeated Kenny Omega in the main event, setting up the inaugural championship match,10 which was scheduled for All Out.1112 Following Page's match at Fight for the Fallen, Jericho attacked Page. Later that night, Page returned and attacked Jericho during the latter's in-ring promo. the winner of this match will be the 1st Ever AEW World Champion and will win the other World titles and will advance to the Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! at the United Center in Chicago for the "Quartet of Champions" Fatal 4 Way match to determine the Undisputed "Champions of Champions" At the conclusion of Double or Nothing, Jon Moxley appeared from the crowd, confirming he had signed with AEW, and attacked both Chris Jericho and Kenny Omega. The latter fought back and brawled on the entrance stage where Moxley put Omega through the stage with a standing fireman's carry takeover.1110 Later, a match between Omega and Moxley was scheduled for All Out.14 At Fyter Fest, Omega attacked Moxley following the latter's match, with Omega standing tall. On August 23, however, Moxley announced that he would be unable to compete at All Out due to an elbow injury. It was then confirmed that Pac would replace Moxley after AEW and Dragon Gate settled their creative differences, which kept Pac from competing at Double or Nothing and subsequent events, making All Out Pac's debut match for AEW During the Fyter Fest pre-show, Best Friends (Chuck Taylor and Trent Beretta) defeated SoCal Uncensored (represented by Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky) and Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marq Quen) in a three-way tag team match,15 while at Fight for the Fallen, The Dark Order (Evil Uno and Stu Grayson) made their AEW in-ring debut and defeated Angélico and Jack Evans and Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus, also in a three-way tag team match.13 With their respective wins, Best Friends and The Dark Order advanced to All Out for an opportunity at a first-round bye in the AEW World Tag Team Championship tournament.1513 On March 16 at AAA's Rey de Reyes, The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) defeated the Lucha Brothers (Pentagón Jr. and Rey Fénix) to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship. and retained them in a rematch at Double or Nothing.10 In June, the Lucha Brothers regained the titles at AAA's Verano de Escándalo.17 Following the Lucha Brothers' match at Fight for the Fallen, they challenged The Young Bucks to a ladder match at All Out with their titles on the line and the Bucks accepted.13 After Cody and Darby Allin's match came to a time limit draw at Fyter Fest, Shawn Spears appeared and delivered a chair shot to Cody's head,15 resulting in Cody receiving 12 surgical staples.18 In a sit-down interview with Jim Ross, Spears explained that he thought Cody was his friend until Cody had called him a "good hand", feeling that Cody had disrespected him, and that was why he attacked him. He said that Cody was a leech, dating back to when they both started in Ohio Valley Wrestling in 2006. He then made a challenge for All Out, which was made official At Fight for the Fallen, the team of Jimmy Havoc, Darby Allin, and Joey Janela lost to the team of Shawn Spears, MJF, and Sammy Guevara. The three blamed each other for their loss and brawled backstage.14 A three-way match was later scheduled for All Out.21 On The Road to All Out on August 7, it was announced that the All Out pre-show would feature a female version of the Casino Battle Royale with the winner receiving a match for the inaugural AEW Women's World Championship, scheduled for the October 2 AEW show on TNT. Nyla Rose, Britt Baker, Yuka Sakazaki, Allie, Brandi Rhodes, Teal Piper, Ivelisse, and Jazz were confirmed for the 21-woman battle royal. On the June 19 episode of NXT UK, Kay Lee Ray won a battle royal for an opportunity to face Toni Storm for the NXT UK Women's Championship at a time of her choosing by last eliminating Xia Brookside.6 On the July 17 episode of NXT UK, Ray interrupted Storm and announced that their title match would take place at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff. Matches Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling